Chimps Ahoy and Ghost Host (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Chimps Ahoy"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Mark O'Hare |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Mark O’Hare Peter Burns |- |'Technical Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Ghost Host"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Steve Fonti Chris Mitchell |- |'Written by' |Steve Fonti Chris Mitchell Tim Hill |- |'Technical Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Fred Miller |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editors' |Tim Hill Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli Paul Tibbitt |- |'Special Thanks' |Profe. Christopher Ryan Dr. Nigel Planer Lord Rik Mayall |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Chimps Ahoy" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Mailman |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Peanut, Bus Driver |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Cat #2 |- |'Christopher Ryan' |Professor Percy |- |'Nigel Planer' |Dr. Marmalade |- |'Rik Mayall' |Lord Reginald |- |'Tom Wilson' |Cat #1 |- |'Paul Tibbitt' |Cat #3 |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Ghost Host" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Narrator, Salesman, Ghost |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Customer, Mrs. Tentacles |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Larry the Lobster, Ralph, Motorcycle Ghost |- |'Brian Doyle Murray' |The Flying Dutchman |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Girl Fish, Old Lady |- |'Bob Barker' |Zombie Dog #1 |- |'Betty White' |Zombie Dog #2 |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Directors' |Maryanne Dacey Sarah Noonan |- |'Casting Assistant' |Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Tom Bernardo Clint Bond Dave Cunningham Rich Chidlaw Chuck Klein John Magness Kurt Dumas Chris Headrick Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Tim Parsons Marcelo Souza Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Storyboard Revisionist' |Karen Heathwood |- |'Character & Prop Designers' |Casey Alexander Robert Ryan Cory |- |'Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi George Rincon |- |'Final Checker' |Misoon Kim |- |'Sheet Timers' |Andrew Overtoom Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Andre Boutilier J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animators' |Russell Davis Christian Evans |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Jason Freedman Tom C. Syslo Keith Dickens Bobby Crew Doug Andorka Tony Orozco |- |'Assistant Sound Editor' |Daisuke Sawa |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Mixers' |Roy Braverman Diane Greco |- |'Foley Artist' |Monette Becktold |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'"Doing the Sponge" Song' |Written by Paul Tibbitt Composed by Peter Strauss Performed by Blag Dahila |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Peter Straus Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Mark Taylor Claudia Spinelli |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2001 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits